terramediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki
Os termos wiki (pronunciado "wiquie") e WikiWiki são utilizados para identificar um tipo específico de colecção de documentos em hipertexto ou o software colaborativo usado para criá-lo. O termo "Wiki wiki" significa "super-rápido" no idioma havaiano. Já em maori Wiki significa "fim-de-semana". É também a forma diminutiva de Wikitoria, versão Maori do popular nome cristão Victoria. Chamado "wiki" por consenso], o software colaborativo permite a edição coletiva dos documentos usando um singelo sistema e sem que o conteúdo tenha que ser revisto antes da sua publicação. Wiki (com um 'W' maiúsculo) e WikiWikiWeb são por vezes usados para se referir ao Portland Pattern Repository, primeiro wiki; os proponentes desta utilização sugerem a utilização de um 'w' minúsculo para distinguir o conceito. Principais características Um WikiWikiWeb permite que documentos sejam editados colectivamente com uma linguagem de marcação muito simples apenas através da utilização de um navegador web. Dado que a grande maioria dos wikis são baseados na web, o termo wiki é normalmente suficiente. Uma única página num wiki é referida como uma "única página", enquanto o conjunto total de páginas, que estão normalmente altamente interligadas, chama-se 'o wiki'. Uma das características definitivas da tecnologia wiki é a facilidade com que as páginas são criadas e alteradas - Geralmente não existe qualquer revisão antes de as modificações serem aceitas, e a maioria dos wikis são abertos a todo o público ou pelo menos a todas as pessoas que têm acesso ao servidor wiki. Nem o registo de usuários é obrigatório em todos os wikis. Coletividade O que faz o wiki tão diferente das outras páginas da internet é certamente o fato que este simplesmente possa ser editado pelos usuários que por ele naveguam. Por exemplo, essa parte do artigo foi adicionada anos após a criação do próprio, e com certeza não será a última edição. Desse jeito, é possível corrigir erros, complementar idéias e inserir novas informações. Assim o conteúdo de um artigo se atualiza graças a coletividade. Os problemas que se podem encontrar em wikis são artigos feitos por pessoas que nem sempre são especialistas no assunto, ou até vandalismo, substituindo o conteúdo do artigo. Porém o intento é que justamente a página acabe por ser editada por alguém com mais conhecimento. Página e edição Em wikis tradicionais, existem 3 (três) representações por cada página: o código HTML, a página resultante do código da sua edição pelo web browser, e o código-editado em HTML que o servidor produziu. O raciocínio por detrás deste design é que o HTML, com sua enorme biblioteca de tags, dificulta uma edição mais rápida. Ele, às vezes, não pode usar toda a sua funcionalidade, como JavaScript e folhas de estilo, por causa da consistência da linguagem. Alguns mecanismos de edição wiki mais recentes usam um método diferente: suportam a edição "WYSIWYG" ("What You See Is What You Get", que significa basicamente "o que vês é o que será"), geralmente com o suporte de um controlo ActiveX ou um plug-in que traduz instruções graficamente introduzidas como "negrito" ou "italico" nas tags correspondentes de HTML. Em tais implementações, salvar uma edição corresponde ao envio de uma nova versão HTML da página ao servidor, embora o usuário seja preservado desse detalhe técnico, uma vez que o código é gerado automaticamente transparentemente. Usuários que não possuem o plugin necessário podem, em geral, editar a página do mesmo modo, editando diretamente o texto em código HTML. As instruções de formatação permitidas por um wiki variam consideravelmente, dependendo do mecanismo wiki utilizado. Wikis simples permitem apenas a formatação básica, enquanto os mais complexos suportam tabelas, imagens, fórmulas, ou até elementos interativos, como votações e jogos. Por este motivo, atualmente existe um esforço conjunto para definir um Wiki Markup Standard. Ligando e criando páginas Wikis são verdadeiras mídias hipertextuais, com estrutura de navegação não-linear. Cada página geralmente contém um grande número de ligações para outras páginas. Páginas com navegação hierárquica são freqüentemente usadas em grandes wikis, mas não devem ser usadas. As ligações são criadas usando-se uma sintaxe específica, o chamado "padrão link". Originalmente, a maioria dos wikis usavam CamelCase como padrão link, produzido por palavras que começam com letras maiúsculas, sem espaço entre elas (a palavra "CamelCase" é em si um exemplo de CamelCase). Embora o CamelCase faça ligações muito facilmente, também cria ligações que são escritas de uma forma que se desvia da escrita padrão. Wikis baseados em CamelCase são instantaneamente reconhecíveis em um grande número de ligações com nomes como "TableOfContents" e "BeginnerQuestions". Vale lembrar que dentro de um universo wiki não existe dois artigos com títulos repetidos pois faz parte da filosofia wiki utilizar-se da tecnologia de armazenamento para ajudar a eliminar ambiguidades. Ao mesmo tempo é bom perceber que o wiki tem a sensibilidade de distinguir maiúsculas de minúsculas como sendo letras distintas para o armazenamento e que a própria ambiguidade do idioma utilizado pode facilmente gerar artigos repetidos, até mesmo com títulos extremamente parecidos, diferenciados apenas pelo caps (inglês para "maiúsculas e minúsculas", observado na maioria dos teclados ocidentais). Controle dos usuários A idéia por trás de controlar usuários é diretamente relacionada ao tamanho do universo gerado pelo wiki. Quanto mais pessoas estiverem usando o wiki, menor deveria ser a necessidade de níveis de controle, pois o controle é fornecido pela própria sociedade. Mas o controle sempre se faz necessário, em pelo menos dois níveis: gerenciamento e utilização. Desta forma um wiki muito pequeno costuma ter a necessidade de adicionar um controle que impede autores anônimos para evitar vandalismo. Enquanto que a maioria dos wikis públicos, que costumam ser grandes, dispensam qualquer tipo de registro. De todo modo, muitos dos principais mecanismos wiki (incluindo MediaWiki, MoinMoin, UseModWiki e TWiki) têm como limitar o acesso à publicação. Alguns mecanismos wiki permitem que usuários sejam banidos do processo de edição pelo bloqueio do seu endereço particular na internet endereço IP, ou, quando disponível, o seu nome de usuário. Ainda assim, muitos provedores de acesso à internet atribuem endereços de internet endereço IP diferentes para cada usuário registrado, então o banimento de IP pode ser sobrepujado facilmente. Para lidar com esse problema, embargos temporários de IP são utilizados ocasionalmente e estendidos a todos os endereços IP dentro de um determinado âmbito, assegurando deste modo que um vândalo não consiga editar páginas durante um certo tempo; entende-se que isso seja uma barreira suficiente. Pode, contudo, impedir alguns usuários não problemáticos -- que venham do mesmo servidor de acesso à internet -- de utilizar o serviço durante o período de embargo. Uma defesa comum contra vândalos persistentes é deixá-los desfigurar tantas páginas quanto desejarem, sabendo que podem ser facilmente rastreadas e revertidas depois que o vândalo saia. Essa política pode se tornar imprática, no entanto, face a sistemáticas fraudes resultantes de raiva ou frustração. Como uma medida de emergência, alguns wikis permitem que o banco de dados seja alterado para o modo apenas-leitura, enquanto outros adotam uma política em que apenas usuários que tenham sido registrados antes de algum corte arbitrário possam editar. Em geral, qualquer prejuízo inflingido por um "vândalo" pode ser revertido rápida e facilmente. Mais problemáticos são os erros sutis que passam despercebidos como a alteração de datas de lançamento de álbuns e discografias na Wikipedia. Exemplos Exemplificando a idéia de que o wiki essencialmente precisa de somente dois níveis de controle, pode-se traçar alguns paralelos dentre as três áreas de estudos científicos (exatas, humanas e biológicas), o que facilita a visualização. Fazendo um paralelo com o funcionamento de um computador simplório, como uma calculadora, pode-se imaginar o wiki como sendo o próprio computador e o processador executa o controle, enquanto o resto da calculadora mantém ela funcionando, fornecendo entradas e saídas de dados em dois dispositivos diferenciados para o processador. Fazendo um paralelo com o funcionamento de uma célula viva, pode-se imaginar o wiki como sendo a própria célula e o núcleo faz o gerenciamento de tudo que acontece dentro, enquanto o resto da célula, o núcleo inclusive, se utiliza dos recursos disponibilizados através da membrana externa (membrana plasmática) entre outros componentes da célula que executam multiplas funções para se manter viva. Fazendo um paralelo com o funcionamento de uma sociedade, pode-se imaginar o wiki como sendo a própria sociedade e o núcleo seria o governo, que cria a quantidade de regras que forem sendo necessárias para manter a sociedade funcionando com base na vida e dentro das possibilidades oferecidas pela própria sociedade e pelo ecossistema. Referências *Aigrain, Philippe (2003). The Individual and the Collective in Open Information Communities. Invited talk at the 16th Bled Electronic Commerce Conference, Bled, Slovenija, 11 de Junho de 2003]. Disponível em: http://www.debatpublic.net/Members/paigrain/texts/icoic.html *Aronsson, Lars (2002). Operation of a Large Scale, General Purpose Wiki Website: Experience from susning.nu's first nine months in service. Paper presented at the 6th International ICCC/IFIP Conference on Electronic Publishing, 6 - 8 de Novembro, 2002, Karlovy Vary, Czech Republic. Disponível em: http://aronsson.se/wikipaper.html *Benkler, Yochai (2002). Coase's penguin, or, Linux and The Nature of the Firm. The Yale Law Jounal. v.112, n.3, pp.369-446. *Cunningham, Ward and Leuf, Bo (2001): The Wiki Way. Quick Collaboration on the Web. Addison-Wesley, ISBN 0-201-71499-X. *Delacroix, Jérôme (2005): Les wikis, espaces de l'intelligence collective M2 Editions, Paris, ISBN 2-9520514-4-5. Web site : http://www.leswikis.com *Jansson, Kurt (2002): "Wikipedia. Die Freie Enzyklopädie." Lecture at the 19th Chaos Communications Congress (19C3), 27 de Dezembro, Berlim. Descrição online: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Kurt_Jansson/Vortrag_auf_dem_19C3 *Möller, Erik (2003). Loud and clear: How Internet media can work. Presentation at Open Cultures conference, June 5 - 6, Vienna. Disponível em: http://opencultures.t0.or.at/oc/participants/moeller *Möller, Erik (2003). Tanz der Gehirne. Telepolis, May 9-30. Quatro partes: "Das Wiki-Prinzip", "Alle gegen Brockhaus", "Diderots Traumtagebuch", "Diesen Artikel bearbeiten". *Nakisa, Ramin (2003). "Wiki Wiki Wah Wah". Linux User and Developer v.29, pp.42-48. Disponível em: http://194.73.118.134/lud29-Collaborative_Software-Wiki.pdf *Remy, Melanie. (2002). Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Online Information Review. v.26, n.6, pp.434. Links externos *"Tour bus stop" at MeatballWiki *WikiWikiWeb (the first wiki) *Wiki Community List *Wiki Engines *EvoWiki: How wikis evolve *How did you come up with the idea for the Wiki? A video interview with Ward Cunningham on how he came up with the idea for Wiki * Wiki_Science: How to start a wiki (on Wikibooks) - ajude a escrever um livro de como começar um wiki *Possible wiki features Observação Esta página foi adaptada. Veja-a em seu formato original na Wikipédia. Category:Off Tolkien